Raven's story
by Godless
Summary: what happens when a teen girl is yanked into darren's world? Find out.
1. Default Chapter

**IrishWoodDweller's note**: This is a note to all: This is a story about a young girl in her golden teen years yanked into the world of vampires. This is what happened:

_'In your life, you seem to have it all you seem to have control but deep within your soul your losing it, you never took the time to think your to blame, you think that your insane, well just spare me, I know the breakdown, everything is gonna shake now someday, I know the breakdown tell me again am I awake now baby, you can find the reason that no one else is living this way...'_

The young girl was up on the stage with her rock band 'jamming'. She was not what you call a Goth. whatever you would qualify as a Goth. She just simply hated her life. Her mother was dead. Father abused her and of course, she never said anything about that.

'Wait people, I must get home it is already 10:00'. She spoke up while stopping the head banging music.

'Well, okay, but remember that we have practice next Monday'. The drummer said.

'Yeah, I'll be there'. Then packing up her things she said good bye, she might of took more pleasure and time to say good bye to her only friends if she knew it was to be her last time to ever see, speak or hear them.

* * *

**SHE WAS WALKING CROSS THE TOWN PARK** when it happened. A rustle in the trees;

'Who's there'? She swept around. Her blue, purple, eyes glassy and clear of feelings.

Nothing. Then she called out he same thing again.

'Are you dead'? A voice called, not a young voice, no; it was a cold female voice, with a sense of history to her voice.

'What? _Dead_? Who are you'? The young girl rang out.

'Hn...I figured that. You are lost, emotionless, and lifeless. Is that not the same as death? You lose all that is you. Until you are only a dull corpse is a coffin'.

The girl was lost, emotionless, and lifeless, but what was it to this... voice?

It seemed like hours that the silence went. But it was only seconds.

'What's your point? What do you want'? The girl said.

'What if I could give it back to you...all of it, your life, your feelings and your freedom. Would you come with me'?

The voice was confusing the girl. So when she did not answer, something held her, tight. Then when she lest expected it, the figure breathed on her ever so slowly. Then the girl only saw **black**.


	2. Arra Snails

Yeah...hope you like. Moreover, I will not copy anything from Anne Rice...sorry...!

The girl woke up in a room. Just a room. With a desk, little bed, lamp and two doors, one went to the outside corridor and one that was half-open. You saw that the room you were in did not have any windows. It did not look like a home. More like of a cave. Blank and boring.

"Were am I"? The black haired blue eyed girl asked. No answer she started to panic. The door to the corridor was locked and the door that was half-open was silent.

"Your safe". You heard the same voice again. "But please don't get up...". The girl was getting irritated now.

"Show yourself! What do you want from me"? She asked with a stern look.

"I will...when the sun goes down". She didn't understand this and really didn't care. She just wanted the girl whom the voice belonged to, to come out.

"Can you at least give me your name"? She asked.

"Arra, Arra Snails". She thought the name was quite old. But he voice sounded to be in her 30's or 20's.

"Okay, my name is Raven Connelly". The girl know known as Raven said.

"Raven. Good Irish last name". Arra said. It was only till now you noticed that the voice of Arra was coming from the half-open door.

"Yes, its Irish. Tell me why im here". Raven said, demanded if you will.

"You'll find out all in good time". Then after 30min of waiting...

"Im coming out. You must promise not to be startled". Raven nodded.

"O' my sweet God...". Raven let out a gasp. The woman Arra was beautiful but pale. Her green eyes were like lighting bolts, her hair was thick bushy and seemed to have a mind of its own. Her dress attire was a black tight leather shirt and leather pants. She had daggers in her pockets and a sheath were a sword was meant to be.

Arra walked over to Raven making her a little scared.

"Im going to make you happy...". Raven didn't really seem scared.

"What do you mean"? Raven asked.

Arra standed over her and with a quick gesture her nails were in Ravens and then blood rushed into Raven from Arra's veins. Which made Raven cry out in the pain. But hen it was finished. Raven fell back as did Arra.

"AH..."! Raven clutched her arm's but all too late. She got up and noticed that she didn't mean to get up so quickly.

"What's...what did you do to me"? Raven said looking down on Arra.

"You're a vampire love, my assistant Raven".

HOPED YOU ALL LIKED! NOW MESSAGE FOR ME TO UPDATE!


	3. What Is THIS?

**Irish**: Hehehe...Sails...I KNEW that...anyway thanks.

"What"? Raven looked at Arra.

"Your-a vampire"? Arra said. She knew Raven heard her.

"Oh my dear Jesus! You are on cocaine! Or pot"! Raven blurted out.

Arra just stared at Raven.

"No. What ever that substance may be". She said calmly. Arra was not hard to read from. Her expression showed she was telling the honest to god truth.

"You're not lying to me I presume? And Im really some blood-sucking night crawler"? Raven said with a shout.

"Well, if you wish to _stereo-type_ it as that, sure". Arra said while getting up, She got up to very softly and gracefully, that Raven almost didn't think she was flesh and blood.

"But whatever you choose to call us, we are what we are. You and I. Along with every other Vampire on earth. However, one thing is; we are not humans, nor are we the **Devils** servants. We are simply this". Arra said this with care. Almost scary, she talked so blankly. Like a computer with no matter of feelings.

"_**Prove**_ it".

Arra hearing Raven say this had changed to bored it seemed to anxious.

"If that is what you wish". Arra moved over to a door. There was a poster of Irelands amazing land scopes and old enchanted castles.

"Watch closely". Arra looked at the poster, then-it was gone. In her trash bin.

"I-you didn't even move"! Raven said with a agony in her voice.

"Yes, I did. But that will all come in time for you to understand". Arra then in a speed no human or half vampire eyes could see, the poster was back on the door.

"So it's true? Im a sinner of god! Im a _blood sucking night dweller_"? Raven said. Arra had a look of bordom.

"Sure why not".

**SORRY BUT I HAVE TO GO TO BED!**


	4. So this Larten

**Sorry everyone for not updating sooner...:(**

This will be long I promise!

"What else would you rather believe"?

Arra said with a smirk.

"I would like to believe that you're joking or im dreaming, but I see im not going to wake up".

Raven looked down upon her hands, she did not want to seem weak, or in lower status to her now slowly becoming teacher.

"I know it's hard to believe this, but, I have chosen you wisely. No one has shown more strength, no one has ever shown the hatred for something we hold-us vampires so dear".

Arra was confusing Raven more then needed now.

"So, where are the fangs"?

Arra burst out laughing.

"Oh, my! You think you are a legendary Norusfauto! Such beauty! You're still much a child"!

"So, that means I don't have them yet"? Raven asked trying to sound, as she was smarter then she was.

"No child, they will come out when needed. However, you have no need for them. You have nails to feed. But I will give you all the blood you need".

Arra said, placing a cold yet delightful hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Where's the coffin"? Raven asked, surely coffins were a necessity.

"If you wish, there in the basement. However, you do not need one, well, not just yet.

You can still enjoy the sun. You'll just have the powers, such as the ability to out any type of human, that sort of thing".

"Well, lets go out an explore".

It seemed like Centuries after the first blood was taken. Yes, that is right, Raven had her human blood. With out force, simply out of free will. Moreover, Arra could not wish for a better student. Ah, but would it not be nice if they became as happy as the vampire Lestat did, or even the Count Dracula. However, no, there was soon to be an uplifting...

* * *

Over the years, Arra taught Raven all she knew about their kind. The pros and cons were seldom talked about, but mostly the separation between myth and legend.

Raven was curious as to Arra's history, like where did she come from? Where are there other's like us?

But when ever that was brought up, Larten was brought up. Yes, much talk of this vampire. Arra said that she and Larten were "good friends" but Arra let on more of what really "good friends" were.

"When will I ever meet your boyfriend, Arra"? Raven would joke.

"When the God's call us to him".

She would always say. In addition, Raven took that as a "When I **bloody** feel like it".

* * *

Then it came to a stormy gloomy night when Arra got on a train with Raven to an old village, where a "Circus" was dwelling.

"What dazzles you so much to bring us here"? Raven asked.

"What dazzles me"? Arra asked while looking out upon the building of the circus.

"Sorry, speak in English, Why the hell are we seeing a gay circus"? Raven said being as the smart ass, she was.

"I thought you wanted to meet my...boyfriend"? Arra said smirking.

"I Now Present You The Circus Du Freak"! An annoccer said from the stage, a rather tall and lanky man.

"Oh, please". Raven said. Rolling her green eyes.

All of them there, the "_freaks_" none of them really caught Raven's attention. She was very skeptic. However, it was only until they got to the act of a man by the name of "Mr. Cresply" and his assistant. The act had a huge spider and a boy, which reminded Raven of someone...that she could not have forgotten. Someone who was hard to forget, but could still not recall the boy.

Anyway, the man did tricks with the huge spider as the boy played the flute, the spider, ah, so very beautiful, but at the same time deadly.

After it was over and fished and many of the humans left, and these "little people" came out to stack the chairs. Raven and Arra walked over to the stage. Where The boy and Mr. Cresply were cleaning up.

"Larten". Arra said sharply.

"Still doing the same thing". She said cocking an eyebrow at the man. He was in no doubt a vampire, a rather attractive one at that. Orange beautiful hair, a face of an angel, yes almost perfect.

"I may say, I do enjoy scaring the hell out of humans. It's much like a sport". Larten said with a smile. He walked down the flight of stairs to Arra and him, hugged.

"Larten, this is my assistant, Raven". Arra said looking up at the boy in the stage, more curious as to what the boy will do next then raven and Larten.

"Raven..."? Larten asked.

"Oh, Raven O' Brian". Raven stepped in, with her eyes pieced by his stunning blue eyes.

"Good **stone** Irish name". He said giving the best of a smirk or smile as he could give.

"Arra, Raven, this young man here, is my student, Darren Shan". Larten gave out a hand toward Darren.

"_Darren_...". Raven said going off.

"Hey, didn't know you were involved in this too". Darren said.


	5. Meeting the God Of All Snakes

**Irish:** **Sorry for not updating sooner! This chapter will be LONG I promise this time!**

* * *

"This could'ent get any more awkward." Raven exclaimed, her eyes still fixed on Darren.

"Yeah I know right?" Darren said while rubbing his neck. Larten and Arra looked at each other uneasily.

"You two know each other?" Arra asked moving her gaze back and forth between Darren and her student.

"We were in school together." Raven sighed. She was somewhat upset; Darren had never talked to her, or even really meant her until this year in math. It was not like Darren found her interesting anymore then she did.

"Well, Darren, since you know Miss. Duke so well, how bout you give her the nickel tour, eh'?" Larten said not very astonished by the whole ordeal. Of the two knowing each other.

"Sure, Mr. Cresply." Darren jumped down from the stage, and held out his arm to Raven.

"Ready '_Miss. Duke'_?" Darren joked. Raven, being the very gingerly vampire was almost reluctant to accept the offering hand, however, this was not a old vampire trying to take her hand, it was a friend. Soon to be a friend.

"All set _Mister Shan_." Raven smirked taking his hand. Arra and Larten looked oddly at the both of them. The two students just laughed.

* * *

"This..."Darren pointed to a cage with a blanket tossed over it. "Is the _"Wolf-Man"._ Do not ever, ever, **ever** make him mad. He sleeps normally during the day, so he is awake at this time." Darren gave a serious look upon Raven.

"Okay...-"Darren cut Raven off, hurrying her to a tent.

"Hurry. _Get in!"_ He said hurrying Raven in.

"Why are we hiding?" Raven asked jumping in the tent.

"_Sh_..." He commanded. He jumped in next to her, looking out a little opening in the tent.

"Don't move." He commanded again.

"Yes _sir_." Raven said sharply.

They both waited in the tent for a minute, maybe two. Until something emerged fro the forest behind the old, building that the Cirrus was saying at. The figure was that of a very small man with what looked like a hood over him. Following him were about 10 more. All small and wearing the same sort of hoods.

"_What_ are they Darren?"

_"Sh!"_ Darren whispered sharply.

The little men moved over the grass to a big tent, that was obviously theirs'. But it was not the little men that amazed Raven, after the men, came a normal sized man. The man was dressed in a yellow suite, much to light for someone of his age. He was much bigger in build then the little men. Raven could not see much of the man. It was too dark out.

The little men walked into the tent, the man said something to them as he walked away to a trailer that Raven had remembered Darren showing her. The man opened the trailer door to let a bright light come out, where a very tall man was waiting for him.

A minute passed.

"Those, where the _"Little People"_ and the man was Mr. Desmond Tiny, he's their master. The little people work for us as well. They help clean up after the shows."

"So, what makes them _so_ different? They just seem_...little_." Raven asked with curiosity.

"They are different. There not like us, or at least like any other kind of animal or human or even a vampire. There, just different. Tiny won't tell us what."

"Okay...weird."

They both sat there for a moment. Then they both heard something.

**"BOO!"**

**"AH!"** Raven fell over on Darren.

"You two are so _easily_!" Darren looked up and know he knew who's tent they where in, Evra. The snake boy.

"Oh, my God." Raven looked at Evra; she was stunned by his scales and long tongue.

"Evra! You scared the crap out of me! I was staring too really sound like a professional tour guide!"

"Oh, Im sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and your_ girl_ Darren..." Evra laughed.

"He wishes!" Raven said sarcastily.

"See you're a new comer eh'? Im Evra the Stupendous, _Amazing_, and quite **good-looking** snake boy! Pleasure to meet you...?" He stopped there, not knowing what to call Raven.

"Call, me Raven." She said smiling at the funny remark of "good-looking".

"Cool. You can call me _God of all Snakes_." Evra joked. Raven started to giggle. Darren gave a jealous look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We all know just how good looking you are, but im the one with the _hot fangs_."

"You two are...cutie, but I would not say _"hot"!"_ Raven laughed.

"So, Raven, what do you think about it around here? Not to shabby eh'? Evra asked with his little smirk.

"No, it's pretty cool, a lot more interesting then my house."

"So, don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing at a "_Freak show"?"_

The question striked an odd tone for Raven.

"My, Mentor came here to meet up with Darren's Teacher." Raven explained, leaving out the part about her being a half-vampire.

"What does your teacher teach you?" Raven could not exclude that question of Evra's.

"Im a half-vampire, Arra Sails is my teacher." Raven said with a sigh.

Darren and Evra looked at Raven. They had a feeling that something was wrong, they could tell the in the sound of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked. Raven was somewhat astonished that they could read her that easily.

"Am I_ that_ easy to read?" Raven asked, her face looking quite sad.

"Yah, sorry. So what's bugging' you?" Evra asked.

**

* * *

**

Raven should not have said anything but she had to.

"There's something you two should know about me."

"Come on, it can't be that bad-well not as bad as like, being crazy..." Evra remarked.

**STOPING HERE TODAY, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	6. Truth

**Irish**: _Hey, I know my punctuation sucks, so can you authors that are more experienced help me out? Thanks._

"Fine, but you can't tell _anyone_! Not even Larten." Raven remarked.

"Fine, okay, just tell us already!" Evra said getting tired of the big deal.

"I, I can kind of see things that have'ent happened yet, or did happen." She stated looking down at her feet. She always had a horrible time becoming friends after she would tell persons that. People she thought loved her. No, they just shut her out. Not because they were scared of her, but because they thought, she was crazy.

"I take that back about being crazy..." Evra said rather rudely.

_"See_? It always happens this way! I say the truth and people-people even with freaking lizard skin don't believe me!" Raven yelled.

Too many people turned their back on her once before for her not to know why.

"Hey, sorry okay? You kind of have to admit, that is far fetched." Evra sighed.

"Yeah Evra's right. However, Im a blood sucking animal, what's not to believe anymore?" Darren remarked trying to make her feel better.

"I can prove it. I'll make you believe." With the twitch of her arm, she was up and had her hand over Evra's scaly forehead.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Evra just had enough time to say- until he felt a quick wave of power, of whose he did not know. After a minute had passed, all was silent. The silence was finally lifted when Raven fell backwards toward the edge of the tent. Evra was left as if in a shock.

"What did you do to him?" Darren asked with fury in his eyes.

"He's fine...I have something...Now." Raven sat up with her hands holding her head.

"Evra?" Raven asked.

"Huh...oh, what?"

"You're going to marry a freak who can **detach her ears and use them for boomerangs**." Raven said, quite serious she was.

"Yeah, you're crazy." Evra said.

"You wanna know something else? Your middle name is _Claus_."

Evra was stunned by that fact.

"Wow! No one knows that but me!"

"Now we know not to doubt me..."

**_IM SO SORRY IT IS SHORT! Im kind of on writers block..._**


End file.
